Moonlit Night
by Ayashinruu
Summary: After a hard day's work, it's nice to sit in a bench while gazing at the stars and the moon. What a perfect night to relax! But, maybe Felicita feels too relaxed... to the point of not knowing what actually lays beyond the perfect, quiet moonlit night. Maybe Jolly knows and maybe he could show her... ;) (Warning: Rated M for Jolly's uncontrollable desire and sexiness :3)


Hey! This my very first fanfic and story in my entire life! I noticed there aren't very much JollyxFelicita fanfics that's why I decided to make one...  
Well, I made this last 31st of December so it was gonna be like a New Year's gift, but instead it became a Valentine's Day gift! XD  
This isn't a Valentine's special though as I made this at an earlier date... -_-"  
Also, English is my second language so please pardon me if I ever have wrong spellings or grammar or whatever mistake it is. I will do my utmost best at writing fanfictions with correct grammars. So, I hope you enjoy this and please write reviews! You can tell me whatever it is on your mind at a proper way though... :D  
I accept criticism as it helps me to become better, but please make it a constructive criticism as much as possible.. ^_^

And, please listen to this song while reading this.

watch?v=iVKz7igvFNQ

That's the link of a soundtrack in the game 'Second Reproduction'. Unfortunately, I can't seem to play it continuously at Youtube. You can download it from YouTube though and convert it to mp3 then continuously repeat the music with your player. I think it's best to do the steps above so as to not disturb your reading... Well, on to reading this JollyxFelicita fanfic! Yay! XD

* * *

"Haahh…"

I sighed as I was relaxing, sitting on the bench in the gardens with the sound of the streaming of the waterfalls soothing my ears. What a perfect moonlit night after a hard day's work!

"Nights are so much more relaxing than days…"

I mumbled while gazing through the sky full of stars. I probably prefer the night more because of my piled –up work. It's a good time to just relax…

"I'm starting to sound old…"

I mumbled sleepily then started stretching my arms and legs and finally adjusting myself to a comfortable sitting position. When, suddenly, a pair of arms embraced my shoulders and neck from behind.

"You love the nights because you always look forward to 'THAT'. Also, you are already old enough; at least, mature enough, since the sound of your voice every night never ceases to turn me on..."

I could feel my face flushed, coloured like a bright red apple.

"Jolly..."

I looked up at him, embarrassment blatant on my flushed red face.

"Felicita, your voice, as always, turns me on...

Then, while viewing his face upside-down, he peers in my face…

"W-What?"

"Your blushing face turns me on eeeeeeeeeeven more…"

And with that, caresses my cheek…

I feel my face blushing redder than it was a few seconds ago…

"…D-Don't say that…"

I mumbled but loud enough for Jolly to hear.

"How come you say that now? And after all those nights we shared…"

He's leaning in my face…

"?!... What do you mean nights we shared?! We haven't even done anything…."

I said flustered by what he said.

"Well, how about now?"

"….Huh…?"

He's leaning even further to my face…

He's face is right above mine….!

I automatically shut my eyes.

He's being very close…

I could feel his breath…

Closer…

Closer…

Just a little bit more…

I shut my eyes harder as I waited for the contact…

I was probably trembling a little… I could feel it…

"…."

Huh? There's nothing.

I opened my left eye little by little then my right one. Then after a couple of blinks, I could see Jolly starring at me. He seems to be observing me.

I find myself being enveloped into his dark-coloured violet eyes.

His eyes are so beautiful…

It's as clear and as beautiful as the night sky…

I could see my reflection in his eyes…

As if whispering to me with sweet words of affection without any need of words…

I could imagine him whispering and enticing my ears… saying…

_ "I love you, Felicita."_

Telling me that I am being loved so deeply that I could never escape from his strong yet delicate arms…

And looking at me and only me…

As though assuring me that I am the only one he yearns for and will never ever let go…

Saying to me softly that I am and will forever be his most prized possession…

I could also see something reflected in his eyes…

wanting me…

needing me…

to taste me…

"….."

I'm sure I blushed even redder at my last three phrases…

After starring in his eyes for a few moments for what felt like forever,

I am being engulfed…

Fascinated…

Mesmerized…

By his eyes as though capturing me and never breaking me free that I seem to be suffocating inside by his overwhelming gaze…

… until he spoke up.

"What? Are you falling head over heels for me again? You seem to be quite enjoying yourself starring at me." A sexy smirked plastered on his face.

"S-Shut up. You were the one starring at me first."

Then, he whispered softly to my ears…

"But I can't help it. You were blushing soooooooo much you were like a red apple and my mind seems to be debating whether I should I taste it…"

Then, suddenly, he proceeds to undo my first button…

Second button…

T-Third button…

My face is stuck at starring right at his face due to his sudden movements…

But, I am sure my buttons are only undone until right above my breasts…

Thus, exposing my bare chest…

"…."

For a moment, we are both silent.

But, I can see him studying my features with his eyes…

He seems to be debating over something, while I look at him clearly embarrassed from his intimate act…

Then, looking like he finally made up his mind…

He proceeded to lick my neck…

"Aaaahhhhhnn…"

He made me shut my eyes abruptly as an unexpected moan elicited from my lips when his hot lips and warm tongue surprised me in his sweet "conversation" with my neck…

"J-Jolly… Ahhhhhnnn…... S-Stop it..aaahhh…. W-we're in pub…?! Ahhhhhhh!"

He seems to be oblivious to my pleas as he was fully-engaged in licking playfully on my neck…

And…

He nipped me… hard.

"Public? We're hardly in public when this is your own private property now, Felicita…"

He whispered softly to my ears…

"You can do whatever you want with it."

He bit me again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH….!"

I cried out and I was sure I was loud enough to wake up people who are sleeping.

"Now, now, you'll wake people up at this rate…"

He caresses my right side of the neck making me tilt my face to the left.

"Aahhhh…."

"But, it was such a sexy moan… You're just making me desire for more…"

He licks my neck again with such passion…

I may faint at this rate…

He's not even in front of me…

While he's at my back, I can't see him and I can't predict his next move…

He takes me by surprise by what he's going to do next…

Thus, sending me thrills and suspense accompanied with his erotic murmurs…

His touch never failing to send me shivers…

Filling me with such pleasure…

I was sure the redness in my face is completely obvious as Jolly's hot tongue continued to explore my neck more, leaving me with deep kiss marks with such passionate affection as his very sweet love-token…

"Jolly…"

"Hmm?... You do know that calling my name like that with such a sweet voice just keeps turning me on more and more..."

"Jolly… Stop saying embarrassing things… Ahhhhh…."

"You say that but I know you also love this…"

"….."

"What? Did I hit the mark?"

He smirked with confidence surely blatant on his face with his question… more like statement...

"I do…love it….but… they may see us…"

I said while embarrassment is surely evident in my face.

"Let them. This should make it clear to them that you are mine and mine alone...

Forever…

To protect…

To cherish…

To love…"

His smirked grew even more as he went even closer to my ear…

"And to make love…"

He whispered so lovingly to my ears with lust very evident in his sweet words…

Even uttering each syllable so slowly as if intoxicating my mind with his lustful desires…

Then…

"Aaaaahhhh…"

He's nibbling my ears…

I could feel his hot lips travelling from my neck down to my collar bone and back to my neck…

His kisses are closed-mouth, soft, and gentle…

They give me this ticklish, sweet, innocent feeling…

"Aaaaaahhhhh…."

As his soft lips go down, he's kissing me even more passionately…

From soft and gentle kisses to hot and wild opened-mouth kisses; licking me with his hot, moist tongue…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh… J-Jolly… Ahhhhhhhhhhh…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"You seem to be in a state of euphoria, Felicita. Are my kisses that great that they're enough to fill your sexual needs?"

"Aaahhhhhh… AHHHH-…?!"

He's now caressing my thighs… I could hear myself moaning more and more at his gentle affectionate strokes coming from his long and warm fingers…

"Aaaahhhhhhhh….. J-Jolly…. S-Stop it… We're outside…. Aaahhhhhnn…."

"Then, do you prefer to continue my sexual enticement on you at my room?"

"J-Jolly… Y-you keep saying such embarrassing things…"

"You're not answering my question, Felicita."

He moved his hand a little more higher and I could feel his fingers fumbling at the edge of my black mini-skirt…

"J-Jolly… Y-You're hands…"

"Well, you're not answering my question."

"B-but…. Ahhhh…"

Aside from fumbling the edges of my skirt and caressing my thighs, he didn't stop exploring his tongue and mouth from my ears, nape, neck, collar bones, and chest…

"J-Jolly..… AAAHHHHH?!…."

He inserted his hand in my skirt?!

"J-Jo…. Aaaahhhhh.. L-Lly….. Ahhhhhhhh….. W-Where do you think you're touching?!"

"Not touching. Caressing."

"Y-you idiot!... I'm serious… Aaaahhhhhhnn…"

"How can you be serious when you're busy moaning so sweetly?"

"S-Stop it!... Aaaahhhhnnn…."

My thighs…

My legs…

I can't help but squeeze his long, slender fingers between my legs…

Both from it being my first time and I'm not used it and…

They're reacting by itself to Jolly's lustful caress…

They arouse me and fill me with such pleasure…

"Ahhhhhhnnn…"

He's really rubbing it so much and so hard…

I can feel his touch through my wet, soaked underwear…. I may come already at this rate….

"J-Jolly… Aaahhhhnnn…."

"Then, let me ask you again. Do you prefer to continue my sexual enticement on you at my room?"

"…"

"Look, you can see I'm being more aggressive here. You may prefer to do these erotic things somewhere…. a little more private."

"…."

"I'm fine doing it here either. There's a bench here after all. You can lay your back there comfortably as much as you like. After all, It will be painful once I…."

"AAAAHHHHHH?!"

He's caressing it even more and even harder…

"…. Enter this one little thing."

"Aaaaahhhhhhnn..…"

I can see him smirking like he had already won this little argument….

And he seems to be looking forward to…

…..e-entering m-me…..

"F-Fine."

"What?"

"L-let's c-continue t-this…. in... y-your… r-r-r-room….."

I said while closing my eyes tightly. I could totally feel my face blushing eeeeeven more at my statement….

"…"

He stopped working his hands.

I wonder what happened.

I open my one eye a little then, due to my surprise, I opened both of them.

But, Jolly's face seemed a lot more surprised than I was.

"Ummm..… Jolly?…..."

"…Huh? What? O-Oh, sorry…."

He faced the other way.

"…."

He's blushing so hard!

His face is tinted with deep crimson red…

So cute!

Makes me want to kiss him….

"…Jolly?…..."

He looked at me.

And.

He became aggressive again.

Let me rephrase that.

He became EVEN MORE aggressive…

"Felicita… If you make such an alluring face like that, you will be experiencing even more sexual surprises from me."

"W-Wha-?! Mmmpphh?!..."

Now, he's making out with me?!

"MMPH?!…. Mmhhh…. Ahhhhh… Mmm…. Mmmm…. J-Jolly…. Mmmph …. Ahhhhhh…. Mmmmmm…. Jolly…"

We had a sweet delicate kiss then we were speeding up more and more and harder and harder enveloping ourselves in a very, very, deep, mature make-out session…

I entangle my hands and arms over his neck even tighter… entangling it even tighter as deep as our kiss….

The deeper he kisses me, the tighter he wraps his arms around me…

"Mmmmmm…."

We kiss each other so passionately and full of love…

As If we haven't seen each other in a long, long time and making up for all the times we've lost….

"MMPH?!"

He's biting my lower lip.

"AAAHHHHHH…."

He uses that chance to infiltrate his tongue into my mouth.

"Mmmmph…."

He's exploring my mouth with his hot, smooth, moist tongue.

"Ahhhhhh….. Mmmmmm…"

I respond to Jolly's tongue by locking my tongue with his…

"Mmmmm…. Aahhhhhhh….."

His hot, moist tongue is leaving me in such a sweet, dazed state….

I feel like I'm floating on air…

Enraptured by his sweet lips….

This elated feeling….

Our tongues entangling vigorously are filling both of us with such, such pleasure…

Our lips clashing together as if it can't wait to come in contact with each other….

The tightness of our embrace assuring us how we are each other's most prized possession….

How I am **HIS** and **ONLY HIS**…

The same how his **MINE** and **ONLY MINE**…

This long, deep, sweet kiss….

Showing how important each other are to our lives, now and forever…

"Haaahh… Haaaahh… Haaaah…."

We paused to catch our breaths for a while….

"Haaa… Haa… Can't catch up with the intensity, Felicita?", He's smirked plastered again on his face.

"Haaahhh… Haaahh… S-Shut up!….Haaahhhh…. Haaahhh… A-And you were so cute earlier… Haaahh… Haaahhh…. blushing and all… Haaaahh… Haaaahh….

"Well, it was also your fault."

"How did that happen?!"

"You had such a cute face, I can't help it. It's only natural for me to have a sudden urge to make out with you."

Natural?! Making out?!

Well…

I also had a sudden urge to kiss him…

But, I wouldn't say m-making out…

That's too embarrassing…

And we're even outside…

"What? You got embarrassed all of a sudden, Felicita."

"…...M-Me… me too…."

"What?"

"..…M-Me too…I- I…..also had a..… s-sudden urge to..… k-kiss you when you looked…..t-the other way and…..y-you s- started to…..b-blush madly….."

I said looking at practically nowhere while shifting my gaze to wherever my eyes lead me…

After stating my feelings, I closed my eyes tightly, embarrassed by what I said.

All while my face is blushing pure red.

"…."

No response….?

Why?

I looked at Jolly's face.

His face is like before.

Surprised.

And blushing madly…..

So cute!

It really makes me want to kiss him….

As I thought that…..

"Mmph?!"

Jolly's indulging his sweet lips again into mine…

But this time…. It's a sweet, innocent, simple kiss….

He's starring at me….

"Wha-what?"

"Are you sure going in my room?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure going in my room?"

"….Y-Yeah…."

"Really?"

"Y-yea—AHHHH?!"

He's biting my neck….

"Aaahhhhhh….."

Then licking it…

"Ahhh… Ahhhh…. Jolly…. AHHHHHH?!"

While securing me tightly with his arm and hand, his other hand quickly made its way into my skirt and rubbing me so hard which made me moan in an inappropriate way…

"AAAAHHHHHHHHNNNNN...!"

He was rubbing **EVEN MORE and MORE **and **EVEN HARDER and HARDER**….

"AAAAAHHHHHH-MMPH?!"

He muffled the moan coming out of my mouth by sucking my lips in his…

"Mmm…. Mmm… Mmm…"

He's taking my breath away…

"Mmm…. Mmmmm… Mmmmmm…"

I can't help but savour his sweet, soft lips and hot, moist tongue…

"Mmm…. Mmmmm… Mmmm…"

After being engrossed in our sensual kiss, devouring each other's mouth, locking tongues,

We paused to catch our breath.

"Haaaahh… Haaahh… Haaaaahhhh…"

"Shhhh… You were so loud, Felicita. Mmmmmm…."

He kisses me so deeply again.

Even biting my lips and intertwining our tongues even more…

"Mmmmmm…. J-Jolly, but you were…. C-caressing me too much and too hard…."

I said with embarrassment covering my face in red.

"It was an example."

"Huh?"

"You'll be getting **SO MUCH MORE** once we get laid on bed."

"H-Huh?!"

"You heard me right… **SO MUCH MORE**…."

"W-wha—Aaaaaahhhhhh…"

He started licking and nipping my neck again… Caressing my thighs… Then, his hand was in my skirt again…..

"Aaaahhhh… AHHHH-Mmph…. Mmm… Mmmmm… A-Ahhhh….. AHHHH—M-mmph… Mmmm…"

Jolly keeps muffling the moans enkindling from my lips aroused by his touch.

He's moving his hand in my skirt…

"Ahhhhhh…."

And now…

"AAAAHHHHHH—Mmph….Mmmmm…"

He put his hand inside my underwear now…

And he's hand was, at least, outside my panties when he was touching me earlier…

"I'm not even putting my fingers inside you. I'm just stroking it and arousing you. Yet, you seem to be too aroused, Felicita. Your satisfaction clearly shows on your face. I wonder what face you'll make next..…"

"AAAAHHHHHHH-MMPH?!"

He slipped his index finger inside of me…

Moving it back and forth gently…

"Aaahhh…."

He's moving **harder** now?!

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh…."

He's being **faster**…!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhnnnnn….."

He's being **too rough**…!

Moving it **EVEN HARDER** and **EVEN FASTER**!

"Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh…"

"AAAAHHHHH—MMPH!"

He slipped his middle finger…

"Aaaaahhhhh…. Haa.. Haa.. Haa…."

He's **thrusting it even deeper**…

"Aaahhh… Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh…"

He's still continuing his way **inside** of me…

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh… Haaah… Haaahh… Haaahh…"

I could feel his hot, sticky fingers…

Moving **roughly again**…

**Back and forth**…

**Hard**…

**Fast**…

**Further**…

**Inside me**…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHNNNNN...!"

He's really being too rough!

"AAAAAHHHHHH—M-MMPH...!"

"Ahhhhh…"

Jolly moaned, completely satisfied.

"Aaaahhhhhh…. Haa…. Haa.. Haa..."

Jolly took my breath away…

Huh?

I feel something hot, sticky…

And wet…

Wait…

What?!

I feel it under me…

Just as I was in the middle of realization of what is happening, Jolly brought up his hand…

And licked it…

"?!"

"Felicita, your taste is sweet…"

He's licking his fingers and sucking them one by one…

"Wha-?! J-Jolly!"

He's running his hot, moist tongue through his long, slender fingers…

Licking them sweetly while looking at me with a sexy face full of lust…

It seems that I've released some while he was digging his fingers inside me…

"I didn't even dive that further yet. I was just arousing you."

My face is definitely full red in colour as I watch him lick and suck his fingers…

"Now…"

Huh?

He lifted me all of a sudden… bridal-style…

I grabbed his collar in order to not fall.

"Why are you lifting me? Even carrying me bridal-style…"

"Not just ordinary bridal-style."

"Hiiyaaaa?!"

I yelped loudly.

"W-Where do you think you're touching me?"

"I told you it's not just any ordinary bridal-style.", Jolly smirked.

"T-This is embarrassing…"

He's way of carrying me is groping my left breast with his left hand and with his right hand touching my ass…

"You say that now after you let me touch you all over your body, even letting my fingers enter your…"

"Aaaaahhhh…."

He swiftly put his right hand in my skirt and starts caressing my front…

I could feel my grip loosening on him…

He's putting his thumb inside my underwear…

My grip on him tightened.

Inserting his thumb in mine…

My grip on him tightened even more…

"Aaaaaahhh!"

Caressing me… I can't help but feel full and contented…

"Aaaaahhhhhh…."

I can't help but move my legs…

Aroused from his caress…

And, lock my legs with his arm….

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…"

"Mmmmmmm… Well, seeing as you're so enthusiastic with my making love to you, Felicita…"

As if hypnotizing me with magic; chanting each word slowly; carving them in my mind…

He went close to my ear and whispered...

"I'll make tonight a **REALLY SPECIAL** night…

I'll engrave it so deeply into your mind…

You will never be able to forget…

I won't only intoxicate you with my words of love…

I'll also show my love to you…

Through intoxicating your body…

You'll want more of me…

I assure you.."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh…"

I feel like melting…

The pleasure he's feeding me continues to build up inside me…

"Aaaaahhhh..."

I feel myself releasing…

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh…."

"Mmmmmm…", Jolly smirked.

"You really do release too easily, Felicita."

I just stare at him, still in my fuzzy state of mind from his gentle touch…

He removed his hand inside me…

And stared at me while sucking and licking his finger…

"You really taste too sweet."

He whispered to me softly with his deep, rich voice...

He's looking at me and smirking.

"Well, instead of going to my room, let's just go to yours."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, do you want Elmo to watch us make love?"

"?!"

Crap! I forgot Elmo's staying in Jolly's room…

To make me forget such an important thing…

Jolly seduced me too much…

"Don't tell me you forgot? You, who cares for the family? Out of all people?...

Well, that just shows how you're **SO** in to **"IT"**.

"?!"

I am surely flushed with redness clearly evident in my face.

Jolly has seen right through me.

While he's nibbling on my earlobes…

I could hear him growl like an impatient animal waiting for its prey…

Hunger draining his patience…

As if it can't wait to eat…

My thoughts proved to be right.

By the time we reached the door, we entered quickly and he hurriedly locked the room.

We didn't even reach the bed.

We were too sexually excited to even wait…

As the hunger in our eyes and our thirst for lust are eager to be filled…

We tasted each other even more deeply and sweetly…

Thus, in the silent moonlit night, for the first time ever…

My once innocent room was overflowing with tempting bittersweet moans and groans…

Making it a night…

I will never ever forget…


End file.
